The Beauty, The Book, And The Sun
by CraftersOfDarkness
Summary: Blake and Sun, two perfect Faunus who both have feelings for one another. How well will these two fighters show their love for each other through all the awkward situations they may see themselves get into? (rated M for suggestive themes)
1. Midnight

***Hello all! I was reading through some fanfics and thought these two needed a little something so I decided to write this, if I get good feedback I might continue this story. Feel free to give any constructive criticism so I can be the best author like no one ever was. also, I don't own RWBY. Enjoy!***

Blake was lying down in her dorm room waiting for sleep to overcome her. it was nearly 12:00am and she felt as alive as if she had just took an ounce of catnip (which she did own in case of emergencies). she was about to grab a glass of milk before trying to sleep again when something began tapping at the window.

_What the hell is that?_ Blake's thoughts were now focused on the bothersome noise. Hoping the rest of her team wouldn't wake up she cautiously went up to the window uncovering the curtains, only to see her friend Sun with his back propped against the window fearing the force that was gravity.

"Please let me in..." Sun begged in a voice only loud enough to be heard through the window.

Blake was now annoyed, both at Sun's nerve at possibly waking her up in the middle of the night and the fact that this action of his was incredibly dangerous. "Sun what the heck do you think you're doing!" Blake said as she opened the window for him to enter.

"Sorry but I needed my book back." Sun said, still whispering.

Blake looked at him with a confused look. "What book are you talking about?"

Sun was now trying to recount the details of his book. considering Blake had a plethora of books of different topics he knew he'd need to be specific. "It had something to do with the mating calls of different animals." he said finally.

"I'm not quite sure if I have that one..." Blake may have been a bookworm but even a librarian would have trouble recounting ALL of Blake's novellas.

"Just let me look in your shelf I'm sure I can find it."

"Oh... Umm yeah you can't do that."

"What, why? it would take like two seconds."

"Well you might ruin my perfectly alphabetized shelf..."

Slowly but surely Sun realized the problem. "It's smut isn't it"

Blake could now feel her face grow red almost instantly. _How the heck does he know about that? It's ok Blake just deny it and you'll be fine.  
__"_Uhhh...no"

"You're not very convincing..."

_Crap...  
_"Well just let me find your dumb book, why do you need it right now anyway?"

Sun now thought of his friend Neptune whom he 'borrowed' the book from. "It's a long story..." Sun answered.

Blake's hand travelled over her collection until she came across a book that seemed to fit the description 'The Animal Kingdom: Mating Calls for Dummies'.  
_Why on Remnant would I borrow a book about mating calls? _Blake asked herself truly perplexed at Sun's odd book. "Sun do you know why I borrowed this?"

Sun walked up to her analyzing the book before thinking of the wittiest answer he could. "To send me a message?"

Blake was now angry at her unwanted guest and her usually aloof face became one of annoyance.

"Do you know how adorable you look when you're mad?" now only to put icing on the cake he flicked her nose with his tail in a teasing manner.

Now shoving the book in his hands Blake felt the need to ask, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Not unless you want me to leave, which I doubt." Sun said with a smirk painted across his face.

"Yea I kinda do, it's like 12:30 and there are three people sleeping in the room right now."

"Hmm... Touché, I guess I'll be on my way. Oh yea do you want to go with me to that new restaurant that opened up by the beach?"

Blake, caught off guard by this sudden request had only one answer. "Uhh sure, when were you thinking?"

"How about this Friday? We can even see that new movie everyone's talking about afterwards."

"Yes that sounds g~great, I'll see you then?"

"Definitely." and with that Sun climbed down the window into the darkness of night.

Blake just stood there wondering what his motive was for asking her out. _Does he mean like a date? Or just as friends? No, definitely a date. _She then walked up to her bed forgetting all about the milk she left out. Blake looked up to notice a pair of lilac eyes staring down at her.

"Blake's got a da~ate Blake's got a da~ate!" Yang yelled before her other two teammates woke up to the sound worse than an alarm.

_Greeeeeeat..._


	2. Teased

After Blake's embarrassing night explaining herself to her team she was beginning to get abit annoyed, mostly at Yang. She would go out of her way to tease Blake on her coming date. Yang would also make it a point to make as many cat jokes and dirty puns as physically possible, all at Blake's expense. Now Blake was just trying to get some reading done at lunch when the rest of her team joined her in their usual seats, all caught up in their own little conversation.

"Ruby, you're just going to have to go the week without milk. I'm sure a huntress in training can deal with that." said Yang trying to calm her seething sister.

Ruby was just about at breaking point. Her favorite liquid delicacy had to be thrown away that morning for effectively smoking them out of their own dorm room. "It's not even fair! I'm the one who buys our milk with what little lien I have and you guys can't even put it back in the fridge!"

"Well maybe if a certain black-haired girl didn't let a boy into our room in the middle of the night we wouldn't be having this argument now would we!" Weiss retorted to the scythe wielder.

Blake, now looking up from her book. "Are you guys still on the milk thing? I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't get all those roaches out of our room!" Weiss stated in her usual annoyed tone.

"Can we please just move on to a more important topic?" asked Blake who simply wished for the conversation to end.

Yang now had a great idea of where to start a conversation on current events. "Blake's right, let's talk about her hot date instead!"

"Yang I swear I'm not starting this again with you!"

"Calm down Blakey, I'm just curious if we're going to be having guys over more often! I just want to let you know I have noooo problem with it!"

Yang's dirty fantasies were in bad taste for Ruby and Weiss who quickly began minding their own business on the food in front of them. Blake was now contemplating what to do in this situation. If the Faunus Rights Revolution taught Blake anything about bullying it's that if you don't entertain it then it won't happen again. _Please work please work pleeeease work!_ Blake's only response to Yang's tease was a death stare before she returned to her book.

Yang was slightly miffed at this response so she had one more tease up her sleeve. "Hey is that book about animal sex too?"

"Alright well I'm going back to our room." Blake said absentmindedly in response to Yang's absurd question.

Yang interjected before she could get away, "But you didn't even touch your food!"

"I lost my appetite." Blake said as she walked off towards their dorm.

"You know Yang you shouldn't tease people that much. don't you think it might get a little annoying?" asked Ruby quizzically.

"Oh my poor deluded baby sister, when you're my age you'll know just how much fun teasing people is. Especially when boys are involved."

***This was a quick little idea I had for Yang's unlawful teasing. I have the next few chapters planned out and I'm sure they'll be longer and funnier. Either way thanks for reading!***


	3. Movie

After the lunch room incident Yang had decided to give Blake a break from teasing, which made the rest of the week fly by for our favorite feline. The day was now Friday as Blake waited for Sun to arrive by the airship landing area to take her on a night on the town. She was dressed in her usual combat gear as their date wasn't supposed to be a particularly 'proper outing' as Weiss would put it. it was around 6:00pm as the airship arrived with the staff wielder on board.

"Hey Blake you ready for the movie?" Sun seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. Blake caught on to this quickly.

"Why are you talking so fast?"

"Well the movie times only allowed for us to watch it before dinner so we should head over, like now." Sun was losing patience as he nervously looked at his wrist that lacked a watch.

Blake was about to enter when she realized something. "Oh dust, I left my wallet in my dorm, I'll go ge~"

"No no no it's fine I'll pay for everything now let's go!" Sun was tired of Blake's slow speed as he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into the airship.

Blake was annoyed by this sudden use of brute force but stopped when she realized she kind of enjoyed their physical contact. No sooner than when this thought went through her head did Sun remove his hand from her, making Blake slightly upset. _I'll have to work on breaking the touch barrier by the end of this date..._

Sun, now realizing how much it must've hurt to be dragged on the airship began apologizing. "I'm sorry for pulling you in here but the movie starts in just a few minutes..."

Blake was now released from her thoughts of physical contact at the sound of Sun's voice. "Oh Uhh, it's fine."

* * *

Once the airship landed the faunus duo raced across town to get to the theater. once they had arrived Sun immediately dashed past the line of people waiting for tickets.

"Sun what about tickets?" Blake yelled several meters behind her monkey friend.

Sun now stopped by the entrance breathing heavily. " it's... it's alright I bought the tickets online..."

"You certainly think ahead."

"You know me..." Sun said between breaths. "The thinking guy..."

As the two entered the establishment Sun immediately bought a large bucket of popcorn before they began searching for the right movie theater room. Once they got there they quickly found their seats among what was now a full house. Sun was overjoyed to see that they had made it in time.

It was now about an hour or so into the movie as the hero found an old bunker from an old war that he participated in as he found an evil organization's super computer that gave him an incredible amount of plot details. Blake was not a fan of movies that take a solid ten minutes mid-film to give backstory, it felt like artistic cheating. Despite this, both Blake and Sun were immersed in the film, each taking handfuls of popcorn at a time. At that moment one of the biggest cliché's ever happened. Blake's hand met Sun's on top of their bucket of popcorn. Blake slowly looked up awkwardly to meet Sun's eyes as they both realized what just occurred. Instead of pulling his hand away like she thought he would he simply intertwined his fingers with hers and put there arms on the armrest. he then quickly turned his head to continue watching the film.

Blake's mind began to swirl around this new development. _Oh my dust he does like me! This is the best day ever!_ Blake thought she was good at holding her emotions out of sight but then she began to grow a small smile on her face as she began to purr in joy. Sun noticed this but decided to keep her from being embarrassed, although he did find it incredibly cute.

* * *

Back at the concession stand some of the employees were refilling the soda machine. One of the men was handing the other jugs of soda, each with their own distinct color. the other man was pouring them into the machine until they only needed to refill the Coke.

"Ryan where did you put the Coke?"

"It should be in the back, let me go get it." As Ryan went to the back of the theater and opened the boss's fridge he found what looked like a brown soda in a large jug. He missed the note on the back that read 'Michael's beer, DO NOT DRINK'.

"Hey I found the Coke. let's put it in the machine!"

* * *

As the movie finished Sun and Blake walked out of the theater with a flurry of other movie-goers.

"Hold on Blake I need to get a Coke, that popcorn really killed me."

"Sun if you eat or drink anything else than you won't eat dinner at the restaurant." Blake's reasoning went over Sun's head as he bought the liquid delicacy from the gentleman at the concession stand.

Sun quickly began chugging it until the 'Coke' was no more, topped off with a satisfying belch. "Blake trust me I can eat for days before I'm full!"

***Oh dear, now that can't be good can it? Hopefully he's not a lightweight... thank you for reading my story, please review with any constructive criticism or just let me know you like it. Stay tuned for more! Oh and shout out to the Achievement Hunter references***


	4. Inn-sane

Yang and Ruby were both at wit's end, each for completely different reasons. The sisters were both in downtown Vale trying to buy Ruby her favorite brand milk with very little luck. Ruby had dragged Yang to about 4 different stores now trying to get her hands on the perfect milk. Ruby was the dictionary definition of picky. Yang was so annoyed by her baby sister she kept thinking of ways to escape this nightmare or try to entertain herself. This was when she got a text from Blake.

_'Yang? do you have your scroll? Ruby and Weiss won't answer, it's an emergency!'_

Yang was left slightly confused by the cryptic message. Blake was supposed to be on a date with Sun. What could have gone wrong? '_Blake what happened?'_

_'Sun won't stop throwing up! He thinks he's having an allergic reaction, WHAT DO I DO!?'_

_'Well is he having any other symptoms? hot flashes? fever? weak bladder?'_

_'He's acting kind of tipsy'_

Yang thought of possible conditions Sun may be experiencing but if anything fits in the puzzle it seems like he may be drunk. '_did he drink any alchohol?'_

_'No, just a Coke'_

_'Well you need to stay with him till he calms down, take him to a motel or something' _Suddenly dirty thoughts filled Yang's head of some lewd situations Blake could potentially get herself in at a motel with a guy, not teasing at this point would be a sin. _Ah yes, let the games begin..._

'_So Yang do you have any more tips for what to do?'_

_'I'll give you a tip if he shows you the tip at the motel ;)'_

_'I hate you'_

* * *

Blake was following Yang's advice (against better judgment) to take Sun to a motel for the night. Rest assured it will be awkward. Blake had to pay the man in the lobby with Sun's lien and had to support Sun all the way to the room. As Blake fumbled with the key trying to open the door Sun felt the need to ask.

"Wow what a nice *hiccup* place, this is for free?"

"Umm yea sure." _He must barely be here right now if he doesn't remember me renting this room... With HIS lien... "_Ok Sun, here we are."

As Blake opened the door she felt an incredible amount of heat hit her like an ocean wave followed by a rancid odor much like the Boys Locker Room in Beacon. Blake looked around the room to notice a quaint area that had no more than one bed, one bathroom, and a miniscule nightstand.

"Blaaaaaaaaake take me *hiccup* to the bath*hiccup*room please..." He sounded so defeated it broke Blake's cute little feline heart every time he spoke.

"Of course Sun." Blake said with pure compassion in her voice.

leaving Sun in the bathroom Blake noticed she was sweating like a pig. _The air conditioner must be broken... or nonexistent._ To keep from heat exhaustion Blake thought the only solution would be to remove some clothing. She began to remove her stockings and boots slowly to reveal her long slender legs. She then removed her Black buttoned vest, leaving her in nothing more than her white shorts and her white undershirt that exposed much of her midriff. She then quietly folded her clothing and left them on the nightstand for the morning. This is when she realized she hadn't heard any noise from the bathroom since she left Sun in there. _Maybe I should check on him... _Blake peeked through the door so only her head was showing as she saw Sun hunched over the toilet without his shirt on. _He must not be too fond of the heat either. _"Hey Sun?" she said finally, "Are you ok?"

Sun turned to Blake with a bewildered look on his face, she could now see that the toilet was filled with what could only be described as a black sludge. He then answered "Ok? Of course I'm ok... I'M CAPTAIN AMERI-BLLLAaaaAAHHHGGHRG!" Sun's bold statement was cut short by a river of vomit as he turned back to the toilet to let it all out. Blake was borderline about to cry, she couldn't tell if it was out of pity or the putrid odor stinging her eyes.

"oh um ok then, I'll ah.. be out here if you need me ok?"

"Smrnf..." was the only reply.

Blake was really upset at this point. She just needed to go to bed and be done with it. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand that read 11:00pm. _As good a time as any... _With that Blake fell onto the bed with a thud. Mere moments passed when she got a message on her scroll.

_'Hey Blakey did Sun put his 8===D in your (l) yet?'_

Blake's mind wasn't as defiled as Yang's so she didn't quite understand what those symbols meant. _Eight equals D? is that a variable? and what's that other thing? ugh best not to even reply... _And with that Blake passed out into dreamland.

***yes they did go see The Winter Soldier :). Special thanks to that one RTAA and Conan O'Brien for inspiration for some of the jokes in this chapter, please review and favorite! I might wait a while to make another chapter so I can watch volume 2 and understand some of the characters more. have a lovely day and thanks for reading!* **


	5. Inn-sane Part 2

Where was she? Where did she go? The only thing Blake felt was wind flying up her body in the blackness of night. It was then that a light appeared under her and illuminated to reveal the ground. And she was falling. Fast. That was when she noticed her teammates falling around her. Her state of shock broken she felt the need to ask. "RUBY WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

Ruby's head now turned to her friend with a blank look, yelling back "THREEEEE POOOOOINT LANDIIIIIIIIING!". With that Ruby, Weiss, and Yang fell much quicker and landed feet first in a crouched position with their heads down, one hand on the ground, the other outstretched behind them.

"HOW DO I D-" Blake fell straight through the ground, now she was sitting down in a small room with a wounded man on a couch, a table, and a large suited man standing over her with a gun in his hand. _What on Remnant is going on? Am I dreaming? _Blake thought. Next thing she knew the suited man shot the man on the couch while keeping his composure and turned to Blake.

"Oh I'm sorry did I break your concentration?"

Blake was so confused and stunned she couldn't even get a word to escape her mouth when the man spoke again.

"I didn't mean to do that, please continue. You were saying something about best intentions?" He then noticed Blake's stunned form. "What's the matter? Oh, you were finished! Well allow me to retort. What does Adam Taurus look like?"

_Oh my god what did he do this time? He always manages to put me in the middle of his escapades... Maybe I should play dumb, its worked before. _"Wh-what?"

The man suddenly became enraged, flipping the table next to him. "What kingdom you from?"

"W-what?"

" 'What' ain't no Kingdom I ever heard of! Do they speak English in What?"

"What?"

"Alright that's it."

The man pulled out his gun and proceeded to shoot Blake in her shoulder. Now Blake once again found herself in a void free of any annoyances including but not limited to skydiving or people shooting her for no apparent reason. She noticed her shoulder was undamaged. _Maybe I should wait here until this is over..._ Suddenly Blake felt an odd texture surround her. It felt very odd and familiar at the same time. She than began digging her way up through what she could only guess could be bread. when she reached the top she broke through the bread crust and popped her little head out like a mole. She scanned the area and noticed what looked like giant sesame seeds scattered around, until realization struck her. _A giant cheeseburger? really? _She then looked up to see a giant girl about the age of six with jet black hair and violet cat ears. _Is that me? _

"Momma, I can haz cheezburger?" said the giant child.

_Oh ha ha very funny... _

"Of course you can sweetie." said an unseen figure.

_Wait... What?_

The giant child picked up the burger and took a large bite out of it, Blake included. _OOHH MY GOOOOOD!_

Suddenly Blake woke up with a scream, back in the motel room still laying down. flustered, Blake let out a sigh. "Thank God that was a dream..."

"Smrnf..."

"What was tha-... Oh my god." Blake noticed a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her, one over her waist and the other under her neck. She turned her head till she noticed her date, still shirtless, had decided to take a load off with her in the bed. Well maybe it wasn't all bad... She could just enjoy having Sun's muscular form in such close contact. Blake's mind quickly wandered, weighing up her options. _I'm sure just a touch wouldn't hurt. _Blake gently turned around to face Sun and just as gently began feeling up and down his abs like an artist slowly painting a masterpiece. Blake felt a satisfying purr grow in her throat as she got lower and lower till Sun's jeans laid in her way. "Should I keep going?" Blake whispered to herself. she suddenly saw Sun's face change. His eyes began to slowly open as Blake began to panic. _Oh my god what do I do what do I do!? Just pretend you're still sleeping you idiot! _Blake fought with herself till she let her head go limp and her eyelids fall. Blake heard Sun gasp due to their rather intimate position. Blake wondered what must have been going on in his mind, probably wondering how to escape the embrace.

Blake suddenly felt the arm under her neck withdrawn, causing her some slight discomfort. _I wonder what he's thinking right now, probably about how I'm half nak-... _ Blake suddenly felt Sun's hand grasp her breast ever so gently. _ WHAT THE FFFFFFFF!_ He began caressing both her boobs which quite frankly, turned Blake on. She forced herself to stay silent, suppressing her animal instinct to moan loudly. His hands began doing interesting things to her chest whether it was being squeezed or touched, it seemed like it would never end when suddenly both Sun's hands released her and he got out of the bed. Figuring the coast was clear Blake opened one eye halfway to see where Sun had gone. He had his back facing her as he put his shirt on.

"Hey Blake you wanna wake up yet?"

Blake pretended like she had just woken up and stretched out like a cat and let out a yawn. "Uhh yea, I'm awake..."

* * *

***Alright so please trust me when I say that there's a method to Sun's madness that I will tell later on. And yes I may have referenced a few things in here, some more obvious than others. thanks for reading and please review, fav, or follow! it really makes me happy to know that I please you guys!***


	6. Shower

Ok..._ So I touched his abs and he doesn't know that, and then he touched my chest thinking that I was asleep. But I wasn't really asleep so I do know that he touched my chest... Ugh this is hard... _Blake was walking through the halls of Beacon after the train wreck of a date she had the previous night. She and Sun had parted ways at the airport after Sun had finished apologizing profusely for accidentally sleeping with her. She told him it was fine as they shyly exchanged goodbyes. Now Blake was just ready for another one of her catnaps before her day ended. She opened the door to her room only to be met by a water balloon hitting her square in the face. It knocked her onto the ground as she realized the balloon was filled with mayonnaise, quite possibly Blake's least favorite condiment. Blake felt her throat gag just at the thought of it getting in her mouth. The culprit was none other than Ruby as she ran up to Blake to check if she was ok.

"Oh my god Blake I'm so sorry I thought you were Yang!"

Blake's day had just gone from bad to worse. She could feel the gear turning in her head as it slowly started to billow smoke. Luckily for Ruby, Blake was an expert at hiding her anger. Still on the ground, Blake asked in her mellow voice "Ruby...Why would you do something like this?"

"W-well, me and Yang have a prank war every year on this exact date and she hasn't pulled anything on me yet... I'm getting scared." Ruby then realized Blake was still on the floor. "Do you need a hand?"

"Sure..." Blake quickly took Ruby's hand and pulled herself up and began wiping some of the mayo out of her hair and face, revealing her cat ears.

"Oh hey, you're not wearing your bow!"

"Huh?" Blake suddenly felt the top of her head again to realize that she indeed didn't have her bow on. "WHERE DID IT GO WHERE DID IT GO WHERE DID IT GO!" Blake suddenly began running around the dorm room looking for her bow, to no avail. "I could've sworn I had it on for the da-..." realization suddenly hit her. "Oh my god it's at the motel!"

"Motel? You went to a motel? with Sun?" Apparently Yang didn't tell her sister about Blake's escapades.

"It's a long story, but right now I need to go to the motel and get my bow back!" Blake began making her way to the hallway when she felt Ruby strongly grip her forearm. _Good God she's got a grip..._

"Blake you aren't going anywhere until you take a shower! You smell like spoiled ma-" Blake shot Ruby a hateful look through the layer of mayo when Ruby realized why Blake smelt the way she did. "Oh yea... hehe, my bad..."

Ruby then released Blake as she made her way to their shower. Once inside Blake heard Ruby yell "Hey I'm going to the cafeteria! do you want anything?"

"Umm sure, if they have any tuna sandwiches I would like one."

"alright, be back later!" Blake heard the door as it shut behind Ruby.

_Time for a niiiice hot shower and then back to get my precious bow!_ Blake turned on the hot water before she began removing all her clothing. She walked into the steamy hot shower and began to relax as she let the warmth overtake her. she felt the mayo rinse off her body as she rubbed her cat ears to remove any excrements of filth. She lathered her body in soap and rinsed it off as thoughts of her bow began filling her head. _What if someone steals it? What if I never see it again!? What if it rips!? _Suddenly Blake heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Blaaaake, you in there?" It sounded like it was Sun. "Your bow kinda fell off at the airport... of course if you hadn't run off so quickly I could've gotten it to you qui-"

Sun was cut short by the dorm room door flying open and sobbing wet arms constricting his upper body. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUSOOOOMUCH!" Sun looked down to see Blake covered in a revealingly small towel and damp hair that meant she must've been in the shower only moments earlier. He felt her chest crushing against his which felt divine. Blake sounded like she was about to cry of joy when Sun felt the need to intervene.

"Uh Blake... You're in the hallway wearing only a towel."

Blake looked up to see Sun's face and began to realize what she was doing. She immediately let go of him and backed into her room "Sun please forgive me! I am so sorry!"

Sun felt his cheeks become a blazing red at the sight of his love in a towel "It's uuhhh, it's fine Blake, so do you want your bow?" he said gesturing the ribbon in his right hand.

"Um yes, thank you so much for bringing it back." She felt kinda bad for him, here he was, the perfect man trying to be nice to his love and she hadn't even done anything in return. _How about we change that. _Blake walked forward to Sun and grabbed her bow and quickly tied it on. _Muuuuch better... _She then looked up at his blushing face and stood on her tiptoes to give him a firm kiss on the cheek. "So I'll see you again later?"

Sun simply stood with his mouth opening as it tried to find the right words. "Uh sure, maybe our next date will go better than the last one?" he said jokingly

_I knew it was a date..._ "Definitely, bye!"

"Bye Blake!" He then began walking off as Blake closed the door. Suddenly Yang burst through the window in the dorm room and landing square on her feet, she was wearing a paintball mask and padding with a paintball gun that looked like an assault rifle paintball hybrid.

"RUBY ROSE PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Yang quickly looked around the room only to see a wet Blake in a towel who stood stunned in the center of the room. "Oh, hey Blake! how was the date?"

"Uhh um it uhh was... what are you doing?"

"Looking for Ruby, do you know where she is?"

"She's at the cafeteria..."

"Thanks! See ya later!" Yang then jumped back out the window and once again landed on her feet as she dashed toward the cafeteria.

_Great... Now we're going to get detention AGAIN for starting another foodfight..._

* * *

***Yay I wrote a chapter :D! I Want to thank you all for keeping up with and reading my story! I love reading your reviews and I will continue to write as much as physically possible! Please review, fav or follow and have a day filled with joy, love, and joyness! special thanks to Dwalkern64 for talking me through a little predicament of mine! And I was also wondering, should I update my summary of the story now that it has grown far past chapter 1? please tell me in the reviews or pm me, thanks again!***


	7. Growth

It had been a few months after Blake's incident in the shower as she slept through the Monday morning. Slowly the sun began to lift over the horizon as individual rays of light began seeping through the half curtained window. Blake's eyes began to flutter open and a yawn soon escaped her, her teammates still sound asleep. She felt her chest sway abnormally more than usual and felt incredibly top-heavy as she got up to pour herself a soothing glass of milk from Team RWBY's minifridge, now always stocked with gallons of Ruby's favorite milk 'Udder Satisfaction'. Blake didn't really care for it, but only because of the terrible pun of a name it had, much to Yang's approval. She began to pour herself a glass when Yang began to wake up.

"*yaaaawn~* Hey Blake." Yang said as she gestured her friend as she noticed the milk being poured, "Hey can you pour me a gla-." Yang suddenly froze, no longer looking Blake in the eye, rather right below her head. Blake noticed this odd occurrence and asked with genuine curiosity.

"What are you looking at?" After those words escaped her mouth Blake looked down to realize the source of her top heaviness. Now she was a girl in the last stages of puberty, she had grown slightly over her time at Beacon but nothing could surprise her more than her growth overnight. She must've been Yang's size, an absurd amount of growth from what she was prior. Blake stood there stunned at her newfound monoliths as she tried to make sense of what was happening. _Can this really happen!? Do I have a disease or something!? _"Uuhh I uhh.. YANG TAKE ME TO THE NURSE!" Blake screamed as she cupped her breasts, somehow not waking up her teammates.

"Why? isn't this a good thing?" Yang was one of those 'bigger is better' kinda people apparently.

"Yang, boobs don't grow like this overnight! Now get dressed we are going right now!" Blake said taking ahold of the situation at hand.

"alright, alright, sheesh! But you might wanna put some clothes on too, put those puppies away before they kill someone!" Yang's teasing could never be stopped, even in a situation like this. Blake knew she was joking but her way of calming the situation didn't really work, although she was right about one thing, she needed to get some clothes on. As Yang got dressed in the other end of the room, Blake walked over to her drawer as she began rummaging through her clothes and picked out a bra and underwear. she removed her pajamas and slipped on the underwear with ease, however as she attempted to put on her bra the straps heaved in distress. Squeezing with all her might Blake tried to get her breasts into her bra but to no avail, they were simply too big. Yang noticed her struggles from the other end of the room and asked, gesturing the bra in her hand. "Hey I think you may need one of mine." Yang then threw the bra across the room to Blake who caught it and immediately tried it on. It was still rather small on her but with enough squeezing she got herself in, making it hard to breath. _Holy crap how big am I?_

* * *

Blake and Yang were now at the Nurse's Office after throwing on the rest of their clothing. Blake's usual apparel didn't fit her so she had to borrow Yang's brown and yellow clad outfit, which supported an immense amount of cleavage, much to Blake's dismay. Yang was forced to wear her uniform. The only part of Blake's usual apparel she still wore was her bow, worn perfectly over her kitty ears. After a few minutes of waiting a woman finally appeared in the room with a clipboard in her hand, clad in a light blue nurse's uniform.

"Hello there girls, what seems to be the problem here?"

Blake was about to speak but only got half a word out when Yang spoke up "My friend Blake here just went from a decent C to over my size over the course of a night!"

_God Dammit Yang..._

The nurse looked at Blake with a perplexed look. "I see..." She then looked Blake up and down, stopping on her now massive bosom and then stopping at her bow. "If you don't mind, you wouldn't happen to be a Faunus would you?"

Blake didn't usually like anyone knowing of her heritage, but dire situations called for dire measures. "Umm, y~yes..."

"And how old are you?"

Blake was about to say 17 but remembered her birthday had occurred about a month prior. "I'm 18"

"I see, then you should have nothing to worry about!" the nurse said cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Teenage Faunus girls such as yourself are built to bear kids very early on, during this time breasts tend to grow sporadically to maximize the children you may have. Your breasts are filling with milk as of now but we cannot properly predict your growth over the next year, only take an educated guess." Blake literally could not believe what she was hearing. She could potentially get _bigger, _that would mean bigger than Yang, YANG! "Faunus breasts are built to handle an incredible amount of growth over a short period of time. Despite this, your breasts will eventually get a tad smaller as you're currently swollen due to a large amount of breast milk, and this may continue for several months."

Between chuckles Yang began to ask out of genuine curiosity "Will she go back to the size she was last night?"

"Oh of course not! with this much growth in one night you could easily surpass an F cup by the end of the school year!"

Blake's eyes suddenly went wide with fear, this was terrible! Her elegant fighting style relied on balance like a cat relied on it's whiskers for balance. She couldn't possibly fight the same way with breasts as big as Yang's! "Will I grow this much every night!?"

"No, but based on what I see here I can guess you will end up anywhere around a D to a G." The nurse said with total calmness in her tone.

Blake began to calm down seeing that this may be a good problem to have. "Well I guess it's not the worst problem in the world..."

"Don't worry it's totally normal, but I do think that you should dedicate today to clothes shopping, it doesn't seem like your clothes are fitting you too well right now."

Blake looked down and, to her horror, the nurse was right, Yang's outfit was actually small on her. She needed new clothes. **NOW**.

* * *

***Yes I know boobs don't work that way, but it is an anime and a fanfiction so I feel like I have some leeway when it comes to lewdness. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting or following! I wanted to write this cause I got the idea and just really wanted it to happen, also because school starts the 18th for me so I may not get around to writing as much. I plan on putting Sun into this arc eventually. I would also like to ask if you guys think I should add titles to the chapters for a more lucid way to get around, please leave a review with your answer. Thanks again and please review, fav or follow! I love you all! :3***


	8. Problems

After about half an hour of begging to get the day off for clothes shopping Blake was at wit's end. Professor Goodwitch was known to be strict but this was just plain cruel. Blake was basically forced to wear her ever-so-tight uniform to all her classes, then, and only then, did she have permission to buy clothes. Some classes were going by faster than others but her mind couldn't get off her chest. She heaved in distress with every breath she took, filling her chest with air got progressively harder. Every few minutes the nurses words echoed in her head. _'Faunus breasts are built to handle an incredible amount of growth over a short period of time'. _And Good God did it show, Blake swore the paper under her bosom was getting harder and harder to see. Blake couldn't take anymore, she needed more info. Thankfully, Professor Port was in one of his self-absorbed lectures, the perfect window of opportunity. She pulled out her scroll and quickly typed 'Faunus Puberty' in the search bar.

_ Alright Scroll... what do you have on Faunus puberty?_

A plethora of different articles popped up, but Blake tapped the one at the top of the list. A large encyclopedia of information emerged, everything from rodent Faunus to breast growth. She tapped the article and was met with pure horror. It read "_The first signs of immense breast growth in Female Feline Faunus is typically an occurrence at the age of 18, but grows at a steady pace. Despite this, if any sexual arousal occurs in the timeframe of age 18, then after a few months growth could happen almost immediately, possibly even over the course of a night." _Blake's eyes darted from left to right scanning the article with precision to scoop up every little detail as possible. "_If this occurs most doctors recommend stopping any activities that may cause sexual arousal, this will result in instantaneous breast growth and can further result in long term back issues."_

Yang, sitting next Blake suddenly noticed the scroll in her hands."Hey' watcha doin' there Blakey?"

"Uh-I c-can't copulate..."

"What?"

"NO! I MEANT CONCENTRATE! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!"

"Excuse me Miss Belladonna." Port now turned with full attention at Blake, as did all the other students in the room. "Would you like to tell the class what you have in your hand?"

"Uuuuhhh N-no."

"Well than I don't expect anymore yelling during my lectures. Now, as I was saying..."

Professor Port's voice quickly degraded into a series of "Blah, blah, blah" that quite frankly wasn't important to curriculum what so ever.

Yang now turned back to Blake "Hey you're not looking for stuff about your cleavage are you?"

"N-no."

"You're a terrible liar."

"You're a terrible friend!"

"You love me~!"

"I _tolerate_ you."

* * *

The day went by as it usually would except with more stupid mishaps. Occasional unbalanced walking, trying to fight in her usual combat apparel but having it get ripped right at the bosom with a single slice from Cardin's mace. She swore to God he did it on purpose, that racist... And now instead of Clothes shopping she was still in her uniform and forced by her team leader to play a round of Ruby's board game with Team JNPR. Jaune and Ruby decided that there'd be four teams of two, and by unfortunate chance she was paired with Jaune. The teams each had a rack of letters that they needed to place on the board to make words, better words mean more points, and Ruby and Pyrrha were absolutely destroying.

"Our word is 'Distributions' and that is worth 14 points but it has triple letter score putting us in the lead byyyyy... Hey Pyrrha how many points ahead are we now?"

Pyrrha looked at her teammate and then looked to the calculator on the table, pushing several buttons she finally came up with "379, and everyone else is still in double digits." Pyrrha and Ruby gave a subtle chuckle at the basically sealed victory, much to the dismay of Team YangxNora and Team WeissxRen. "Okay, Blake, Jaune, your turn."

Blake scanned the letters on the rack and was mildly annoyed, they had like 5 I's. That was incredibly useless to them. "How am I supposed to play this game with so many I's on my rack?"

Jaune quickly looked up nervously and then in the opposite direction of Blake, obviously staring at her 'assets'. "Oh, hehe, uh, sorry..."

Blake simply looked at him questionably, along with everyone playing. "What do you mean? it's not your fault we have so ma-" Blake noticed Yang sitting opposite of her, gesturing to Blake's 'rack'. not the one on the table, the one _attached_ to her. That bastard was staring at her boobs! That fiend! Realization hit her like a train as she looked up at the boy sitting beside her, who was still awkwardly looking in the other direction.

Blake quickly got up and looked to her friends "I think I've had enough games for today, I'm going to Vale for some shopping." They obviously couldn't see the veins popping in her head, she really wanted to beat up Jaune but that'd probably result in detention. Yang was quick to jump to the occasion.

"Yea, I'm getting kinda bored, I'll go with you."

"But guys what about the game!?" Ruby squealed as she got up from her chair.

"Just put Nora and Jaune together, then It's like you only lost one team."

Ruby quickly pouted and sat back down besides Pyrrha, just as Nora joined Jaune. Blake looked at Yang. "Ready?"

"Yea."

The girls quickly departed, leaving Team RWY and NPR to their game as Pyrrha began to ask. "Hey Jaune... you weren't actually... you know..."

"Of course not! I'm a man of my word I'd never do something so rude to someone!"

Pyrrha quickly looked down dejectedly, thinking she was being lied to, and possibly not up to Jaune's 'standards'.

* * *

***Yaaaay chapterrrrr! I was kinda in a writing mood after school and coming up with really dumb jokes for this fanfic. I'd like to thank Modern Family for a couple jokes here (mainly the rack one, in case you couldn't figure it out "I's=eyes"). I doubt I'd get another chapter out until Volume 2 is done since people seem to read fanfics more during breaks in the show. I've been brainstorming and have thought several chapters ahead. It'll be great I promise! Thank you for reading guys! And make sure you have a jolly good day filled with love, joy, and joyness!***


End file.
